The Unnatural
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Horrific nightmares haunted her for 13 years. She never gave them any thought... until Jake and her kids were in a car accident, which was the first step in her life-threatening quest to find the truth behind the nightmares. Cullen Manor sqeuel; on hold
1. Picture Perfect

HEY! Hehe, so I finally got around to posting the sequel to Cullen Manor!

FULL SUMMARY

Edward and Bella have been living the perfect life. That is, until the ghost of her mother comes back with a chilling prophecy. Bella doesn't want to get mixed up with ghosts anymore, but it seems that she doesn't have a choice, and is thrown back into the supernatural world yet again, this time to finish digging up the past of a certain R.L.S. … What will the supernatural world have in store for them this time around?

- -

Life was perfect at first—picture perfect.

The moment I had turned twenty, Alice (whom had become my best friend over the amount of time we had spent together after the events at Cullen Manor) had revealed how she had been planning Edward's and my wedding for the past year or so, and wouldn't take no for an answer. I had never actually considered marriage before then, but it was tempting. I finally gave in to her puppy-dog eyes –she was so good at those—and we were married on August 13th. I got pregnant with our son the first week of the honeymoon, and gave birth to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen III little over nine months later. Four years and some months later, his sister Carlie was born.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" I opened one of my eyes to see Carlie, my wonderful three-year-old, standing in the doorway, literally bouncing with excitement. Normally by this time, she'd be on my bed, jolting me awake. And that was on normal days. I shudder just thinking about last Christmas…

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Who is this 'Mommy' person you speak of? I know no such person," I mumbled sleepily.

"Mooooooommmmmmyyyy!" she whined. "You gots to get up! Daddy's makin' some panny-cakes and Eddie's gonna go to school soon! You need to say bye bye to him!" 'Eddie', like his sister had said, was going to his first day of second grade today. Edward had grown accustomed to the nickname 'Eddie', much to both his father's dismay and surprise, considering the fact that he hated the nickname. I groaned as I sat up in bed and stretched my arms, knowing that I should have been up an hour ago.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," I muttered, standing up and walking out of my bedroom, making sure to run a hand through her hair as I passed. She looked so much like Edward with that hair. Our kids seemed to have gotten an equal amount of each of us in them—or, at least, in their features. Carlie had Edward's hair, and my eyes, while Junior **(A/N: Their son will either be called Eddie or Junior, so that we don't get him and his father mixed up, ok? Ok.)** had my hair color, and his father's eyes.

Carlie squealed as she ran past me, down the staircase of our home in Seattle. We didn't live in Forks anymore, much less Cullen Manor, for the memories were way too much for either of us.

I stopped at the stairs, not bothering to go down them just yet, and watched.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Carlie called as she ran into the kitchen. Edward stopped flipping the "panny-cakes" as his daughter called them, and spun around to look at our daughter.

"Hey, squirt!" he cooed, bending down to swoop her up into his arms and give her a kiss on the cheek. She laughed and squealed, kicking her legs.

"Oh no, Daddy! The Kissy Monster is gonna get me!" she cried.

Edward faked a gasp. "Really? Oh no!" He growled and planted kisses all over her face, saving the tip of her nose for last.

She squealed and giggled the entire time, "Oh no, Mommy save me! The Kissy Monster is attacking me!" She wriggled out of his grasp and ran up the steps, hiding behind my leg. "Save me, Mommy! Daddy's the Kissy Monster now!"

I laughed and picked her up. "Well then, let's go see what we can do about that," I said, walking down the steps towards my husband. The closer I got to him, the more Carlie squealed. "So you're the Kissy Monster, huh?" I asked playfully as I came to a stop in from of him.

"That's right," he replied. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Carlie squirmed out of my grasp.

"Oh no! Mommy's gonna get eaten by the Kissy Monster!" she said to her brother.

I grabbed at Edward's shirt and put my lips to his, as if making a point to our daughter.

Junior groaned and Carlie squealed at the same time.

The smell of something burning filled my senses, and I pulled away from Edward to sniff at the air. "What's that burning?" I asked. He shrugged and smoke filled the air from the griddle, causing the smoke detector to go off.

Edward cursed and ran over to my expensive griddle – yes, it was, and still is, mine – turning it off and scraping the charred pieces of pancakes off of it.

"Language," I chastised him, grabbing the garbage can and bringing it over to him. He smiled, leaning over to give me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry, Hun."

"Maybe we should stick with toast," I said.

"Yeah, good idea."

"I wanna make it, Mommy! Lemme make it!" Carlie screeched as she came back over to us, and I laughed as I scooped her up, setting her down on the counter.

"Alright, you can make the toast." I handed her two pieces of toast and guided her to the toaster.

She wouldn't accept any help after that. She was so much like her father – so stubborn all the time. After the toast popped, she decided that it was too hot to take out, so she waited until it was cool enough to take out. Two pieces of cold toast and nearly half a stick of butter later, she was finally done and handing the toast to her brother.

"Oh, uh, thanks," he muttered unsurely, taking the toast from her. She smiled widely at him, and he smiled back. She gave him a hug. "Help me out here, mom!" he whispered to me over Carlie's shoulder. I smirked and picked up a slice of toast from the table top where he had set them down and took a huge bite out of it.

She let go of her brother and turned to glare and point at me. "Mommy! I made that for Eddie!"

Edward glanced at his watch. "Alright, Ed, it's time to go; say bye to your mom and sister." Junior grabbed his backpack and gave each of us a hug before running over to his dad, and together they left to take him to school.

Once they were gone, Carlie ran up to her room and grabbed _The Little Mermaid_, and together we watched it. When Edward came back, he made some popcorn and watched the rest of it with us.

Life was picture perfect at first.

It was the night of our thirteenth anniversary when everything went downhill. Life ceased to exist as we knew it, and there was nothing we could have done about it.

- - - - - - - - -

Soo, how was it? I'll update LVd'OP, this, and SW hopefully by next week.

Now, who thinks I could get five to ten reviews for this?


	2. Prophecy

I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! If you were signed in, I tried to give you a preview… but some I forgot… Any who to Love and Joy, and popxxprincess28 thanks for reviewing, sorry I couldn't give you previews.

This chapter (or at least the beginning) is pretty dark. Just a warning.

Prophecy

_I was running and running. I didn't know where I was, or whether I was running to or from something. All I knew was that I was running. Fast._

_Suddenly the pitch-black room I had been in before changed into a dense forest. The ground squished underneath my feet and dew dripped from the leaves on the trees as I tore my way through it quickly. A house came into view then; a white one—Cullen Manor. Once it was in my line of sight, I sped up._

_I flew past the withering garden out front and up the porch of the old house. I wretched the door open. _

_Red. So much red. Blood flowed down the staircase like a waterfall. Red footprints led towards the door on the other side of the room._

_And Edward lay in the middle of the floor, a puddle of blood forming from beneath him and rapidly spilling out towards the two small, unidentified bodies that lay next to him. One had Edward's hair, matted down to her skull with blood, and a dress that would have been adorable had it not been also drenched in blood. The second one was slightly larger. His brown hair was messy, like Edward's._

_I screamed out in horror as I realized who the bodies belonged to._

_My kids._

_I heard footsteps coming from the room where the footprints led. They kept getting louder and louder and louder. _

_I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I looked towards it. It was a dagger covered in blood, and the dark, menacing figure that held it stalked towards me. I was so scared that I couldn't even run. He kept getting closer until he was standing right in front of me. He held the dagger up, as though he were going to strike, and then…_

I woke up.

I gasped in a huge breath as I flew up in the bed. I wrapped my arms around myself and let the tears pour down my cheeks. I tried to breathe in deeply and strategically as I thought about what just happened – again.

This had been going on for the past week. The nightmares have always been the same—ever since I began having them the night we came back from our honeymoon thirteen years ago. It was the first night we were back, and the last. Edward basically saved my life by waking me up that night. The doctors told him that if he hadn't, I could have died. Alice was convinced that the dreams were precognitions of the future and whatnot. Edward didn't believe any of that but him, being the overprotective one –especially when he learned that I was pregnant—had us move out and we never went back to Cullen Manor again. And I didn't have the dream again… until last week, every night up to now.

Of course, the first time I had the dream I didn't know I would come to have two beautiful children that looked exactly like the two kids in the dream—just without the blood everywhere. But, now that these dreams were coming to me again, they frightened me even more.

Of course I would never have told Edward. He didn't need to be sucked into that mess, nor did my children need to watch as their mother slowly spun out into insaneness.

I glanced over at my husband once my breathing went back to normal and my tears dried.

_How ironic, _I thought to myself, _the half-immortal one, who hadn't been able to sleep for, who knows how many years, is getting more sleep than his fully-human wife. _Edward was partially human –meaning he could die—yes, but since he had already died once, he had a few "extra" abilities. Over time, he was able to get his mind reading back… but he still couldn't read me, and this frustrated him to no end.

I sighed, contemplating whether or not I should wake him up and tell him. I went to do so, but stopped when I saw how peaceful he was in his sleep. He was so different from when we first met –in more ways than one—and the sudden change from no sleep at all to sleeping 9 hours a day was enough to mystify me –how his lips were always slightly parted, how his bonze locks fell into his face, how natural it all looks for him to sleep—and keep me mystified, even after thirteen years.

Thirteen years… I peeked over at the Darth Vader clock –Jacob had convinced the kids that their dad would love it for his birthday—that sat on his side's bedside table. 10:43. In exactly one hour and 17 minutes, Edward Cullen and I would have been married for thirteen years.

I got up out of bed and went to my dresser. I pulled out an old tee-shirt and an even older pair of jeans, and got ready to put them on. I knew what I needed to do to have some peace of mind.

As I was slipping the shirt on via over my head, there was a loud _CRASH! _that came from down the hall, from one of the kids' rooms. I shrunk back and grimaced as I looked over at Edward, to make sure the sound didn't wake him. He was still sleeping like the dead. I finished getting dressed and went to my door.

I tiptoed down the hall, and peeked into Carlie's room first. She was sound asleep, so I didn't bother her.

I continued down the hall, and right before I reached Junior's door, I was greeted with the all-too familiar sound of Obi-Wan Kenobi's voice from Star Wars.

I shook my head as I opened the door to his room.

Star Wars Episode 4 blasted from his television set as Junior swung his blue lightsaber through the air, mimicking what was happening on screen.

"Come on, R2!" he yelled to his motorized replica of R2D2 that he had received from his uncle and aunt last Christmas. The robot beeped, and Junior laughed. "No, R2, you can't play with my lightsaber. Lightsabers are only used by people that have the Force. You know, like me, and Luke Skywalker, and Uncle Jake!"

I decided to let him know then that I was watching the entire show. "Ahem."

He gasped and spun around, the lightsaber hitting his R2D2 LED lights and making them fall on top of him **(A/N: pic of all of his cute little Star Wars things are on profile in case you're interested!) **"Mom!" he gasped in surprise.

I laughed, and tried not to think about my nightmare.

"So this is what you do when Daddy and I go to sleep?" I asked, motioning towards the television set.

He looked down and shuffled his feet. "Yeah, kinda."

"'Kinda'?" I asked. I wasn't angry at him –I kind of was, but only because he had school in the morning.

"Okay, yes."

I smirked. "Hmm, that's what I thought." I walked further into the room and put my hand on his shoulder, leading him to his bed, and helping him pull the Star Wars bedding back so he could get in.

As soon as he was settled and I had opened his R2D2 night light, he asked, "You're still gonna be Princess Leia for Halloween next year, right?"

I nodded, though I really didn't want to be. I had to do that once already.

Jacob had never grown out of his Star Wars obsession from his childhood, and convinced not only his kids, but mine as well, that the original Star Wars movies were "The awesomest movies known to Mankind", and that the Prequils were only made because George Lucas was money-hungry. Last year we made the mistake of putting him in charge of the entire family's Halloween plans and, while he did a pretty good job –he was able to get everyone tickets to an exclusive "Mickey's Trick-Or-Treat Party" at Disneyland—Edward was a bit too close to kicking his butt. Imagine this: Charlie in a Darth Vader suit (mask and all), Jake in a "Jedi" robe with a lightsaber attached to his belt, Jake's kids and Junior in little Jedi costumes with lightsabers as well, me in a white dress and Princess Leia buns –courtesy of Jake's wife—and Edward in a Han Solo costume, holding Carlie who was dressed up as the most adorable Chewbacca ever, walking through Disneyland and trick-or-treating at all the different rides.

"And Daddy's gonna be Han Solo again?" Now _there _was something I didn't mind. I remember my reaction to my sexy husband being dressed up as my childhood crush, and I remember it well. I blush beet-red just thinking about the after-math of that night. That was, without a doubt, the _best _Halloween _ever. _**(A/N: I was sooo sniggering while I was writing that… do with that what you will…)**

So of course I blushed when he asked me that. "Oh, yes," I replied, kissing him on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby," I said as I headed for the door.

"Night, Mom."

"Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled and turned the lights off, leaving his room.

When I was finally free, I all but rushed out the door, to our car. Edward was convinced that a Volvo would be the best car for our family –Heaven help me I don't know why—so that is exactly what we have. I jammed the keys into the ignition and drove away.

I went to the first place I knew would calm me down: the college where I worked as a professor.

I glided into the parking lot, and chose one that was closest to the back of the building. The college had a special "Nature Center", which was kind of like an outside classroom. Pathways wound up past a calming waterfall and many unique and exotic plants to a secluded area with a log on its side, and many tree stumps, placed into a careful circle around the log, and smoothed off so that they were comfortable for sitting.

I took the keys out and grabbed my book and reading light, and stepped out into the chilly night air. Already the soothing sound of running water relaxed me, and I sauntered over to the waterfall.

I perched myself atop one of the rocks at the top, and began to read, letting it do its job.

A shrill ringing interrupted me. I realized it to be the college's clock, striking the hour. It was now midnight of Friday, September 13, which just happened to be my thirteenth anniversary. Ironic, don't you think?

Then, I heard something in the bushes. Thinking nothing of it, I continued to read. The night suddenly got colder, and I zipped up my jacket in an attempt at keeping warm.

"_Isabella…"_

I jumped at the sound of my name. "Now you really _are _going crazy, Bella," I chastised myself, trying to ignore the tingling in my spine and my instincts telling me to run.

"_Isabella…"_

My mind became flooded with memories of my nightmare. I realized then that not only was something actually calling my name, but I couldn't just ignore it.

Against my better judgment, I answered the voice, "Y-y-yes?"

The voice chuckled darkly, and I turned to see a face that I never thought I'd see again.

"Mother?" I asked in astonishment. "Mother, is that you?"

"Indeed, my darling," she replied. She hadn't turned to look at me. "How have you been?"

I blinked a few times to make sure this was real. "G-good, I guess," I replied, trying to sound indifferent.

"You have two beautiful children, Bella," she complimented. I had heard people say that before, but when it comes from your deceased mother, that's something.

"Thank you, mother." The answer was almost robotic, I'd said thank you to so many people in my life that now it was just instinct.

Now was when she turned to look at me. She was dressed in the same outfit that we had buried her in, and she was even more beautiful than I remembered. "And that husband of yours, well, he's something else entirely."

I froze up. Did she know about Edward and Alice?

"Yes, I do," she answered my unspoken question.

"How?" I asked.

She laughed. "Bella, darling. Don't you remember? I'm a ghost as well." Well, that made sense.

I hadn't moved from my place on the rock. She glided over to me with such grace, and sat down next to me.

"Bella," she began, "I really don't know how to tell you this, but you and your family, you're in danger."

Memories from my dream once again came to me, and I shuddered. "What kind of danger?" I couldn't help but ask. I'd do anything to keep my family safe.

"Grave danger. As soon as I leave you tonight, this becomes a life or death situation, and in the literal meaning.

"Someone is tracking you and your family. An assassin, of sorts. Unfortunately I can't tell you the name, but I can tell you that unless you brush up on our family history, you're in trouble."

"What does that mean, though, mom?"

"Find the book, Bella. Find the book, and all of your questions and more shall be answered. Goodbye." She stood up from the rock and began to walk away.

"No, wait! Mother!" I called, shooting up as well and running over to her. I tried to grab her wrist, but my hand went right through.

"Give my love to your brother and father," were her last words. And then she was gone.

All sorts of questions began running through my head all at once. What book? Where did I find it? How long did I have?

I gathered up my things and ran to the car. I started it up, and drove, as fast as I could, home.

- -

It was pouring by the time I pulled up into the driveway, getting out and shutting the door loudly. I took out my Blackberry to check the time. It was 1:55 in the morning. I pushed my phone back into my pocket and jogged up the steps.

I closed the door behind me and went back up to my bedroom, not bothering to put my clothes in the hamper; just throwing them on the ground and putting my nightgown back on. I'd pick them up tomorrow. Now, I just needed my husband's love and comfort.

I slid into the bed next to him. I got as close as I could, reveling in the warmth radiating from his body. Knowing that I'd get a response, I laid my head on his outstretched arm and put my hand on his chest. Automatically he shifted onto his side, grabbing my hand from his chest and wrapping it around his waist, and wrapping the arm that I had my head on around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. He put his extra hand on the small of my back and pushed me closer to him. I buried my nose into his warm chest and sighed with contentment—glad to be in the one place I knew that I was safe. For a second, I nearly forgot about my little run-in with my dead mother. Nearly.

He chuckled above me sleepily. "What's wrong—" he yawned "—Honey?" he asked, voice thick and quiet with sleep. You could tell he was still half asleep, but was trying so hard –and was failing so miserably—to keep from slipping back into a deep slumber.

I sighed. "Edward, if you're tired, and don't want to talk, just tell me."

He chuckled sleepily again. "Alright, Bella, I'm tired."

"Then I'll let you—" He took the hand from my back away and grabbed my chin –not roughly, but enough to get his point across. He wasn't violent—and tilted my head to look at him. He sure was awake now.

"I said I'm tired, not that I didn't want to talk," he said. I tried to turn my head away, but he kept his grip not tight enough to hurt me, but enough to keep me in place. "Bella, listen to me. You are much more important to me than sleep, okay? Now talk to me; what's wrong?" His deep emerald eyes, even in our nearly pitch-black room at 2 o'clock in the morning, were smoldering, burning through my soul and taking my breath away.

"W-what makes you think that something's on my m-mind?" I stuttered. He obviously caught my lie.

He chuckled. I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my chin. "Well, you're obviously restless." He released my chin, only to begin stroking it, though it didn't hurt. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, voice no longer hard. I shook my head, and he kissed my forehead. His voice was even softer than before as he continued. "Plus, you're shaking like a leaf—and I can see the fear in your eyes. Something happened."

I burst into tears. I wept so hard that my tears wracked my tiny frame, my body heaved up and down.

"I don't want you to die!" I sobbed. "I love you" –heaving breath- "too much! Please don't" –heaving breath- "die on me!"

"Bella, honey, calm down," he ordered, swinging a leg over my hip to straddle me. Once he was above me, he bent down and began to place sweet kisses up and down along my neck and shoulder blade. "I'm not going to die, you'll be fine—we'll be fine."

"But what about the kids?" I sobbed. "She said they're going to die too!" That brought on another wave of emotional tears.

He stopped in mid-kiss. "Who told you the kids were going to die?" he demanded.

"My mother!" I cried in a hushed tone. "I went to the college a few hours ago, to read—and she was there—she told me someone was going to hurt us—and a book—and-"

He silenced my babbling by pressing his lips to mine. After a while, he pulled away.

"No one is going to hurt us, Bella. No one, do you understand me? I wouldn't let them; you know that." And for once, I knew he was wrong. But I didn't say anything; I decided that I'd tell him later.

I nodded. "I know, Edward. You'll always keep me safe." And it was true; he would. That was just the way he was.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He moaned. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say those words to me," he sighed.

I chuckled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

He growled and attacked my lips with his.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered against my mouth.

No, not happy. Depressing was a better word. But I didn't say anything; I didn't want to ruin the mood.

I swung a leg over his hip and held him that much closer to my body. Understanding what I was getting at, he growled again as he began to kiss down my neck again.

I tried as hard as I could to push all thoughts of my nightmare and mother from my mind and focus on what Edward was doing to me, but to no avail. This was turning out to be one suckish thirteenth anniversary.

- - -

*Shudders* That was THE darkest, fluffiest thing I have ever written in MY LIFE! Not only that, but that was a bit close to a lemon, and that wouldn't be good. But before you say ANYTHING, I only knew all of that stuff right above because I watch Desperate Housewives. Alright, go ahead and laugh. Yes, yes, the thirteen-year-old girl that hates all things girly watched Desperate Housewives. Ha, ha.

But anyways, Just to get a couple things straight: Bella is 33, Jake is 24, it depends on how technical you want to get with Edward, Junior is 7, Carlie is 3, and I'm still deciding on ages for Jake's kids. Go ahead and take your guess on who the wife is. Not that it's hard or anything. Also, Bella's college's Nature Center's waterfall pic is up n my profile as well, if that made any sense to anyone at all, LOL!

Hmm… there was something else… oh well, I'll tell you next time ;D

REVIEW! Please?


	3. Happy Anniversary?

Would it be right to mention that Rosalie and Emmett "crossed over" in this story? And possibly Carlisle and Esme? I think it is xD so, yeah. They crossed over, and we will not be hearing from them any time soon.

Now, it's twono'clock in the morning where I live, and I got this out, so please, try to enjoy it, lol.

*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:* The Unnatural *:~:*:~:*:~:*:~*

*:~:*:~:* Chapter 3 *:~:*:~:*

*:~:* Happy Anniversary *:~:*

Edward fell asleep again after a while. He tried to stay up with me, but eventually gravity overtook his eyelids, and I was forced with nothing to do but lay there and think about everything and nothing.

A while ago we had to turn the fan on because it was getting too hot, but now that there was nothing going on **(A/N: *bangs head on wall over and over again and mumbles to self:* I just HAD to go and make them married! *more banging*)**, there was no reason for it on- that and it was actually getting pretty cold again, so, to give me something to do, I went to get out of bed and turn it off. Edward, however, had other ideas, and kept me where I was against his chest. I huffed. I was really starting to get cold! I instead tried to get the blanket at our feet** (*more banging of head*),** but when I moved from him he tightened his grip, and secured me to him.

I made a sort of, "oof!" sound as he brought me as close as I would go, and he made a sort of growling noise as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. He was the kind of person who cuddled with whatever was in the bed while sleeping, whereas I was just a bed-hog; but it worked out in our favor, because normally I pushed people off the bed in my haste to get more room, and when he cuddled, he stayed on.

Then it was my turn to growl. Now I was just too freaking cold! I started to stretch out my foot, trying to find the blanket with my toe –I had perfected that during my pregnancies—to pull it up, but as I found it and pulled it up a few inches, a Charlie Horse formed in my foot. I quickly yanked the part of the blanket I was able to retrieve up to my waist and grabbed my foot, trying with all my might to massage the knot out.

_Either life is out to get me, or Edward's awake and is just messing with me, _I decided. Lightning struck outside and thunder rolled. It had lit up the entire room and scared the bejeezes out of me. _Yep. Life is out to get me. _

I was going through the possible things I could have done to make God so angry at me when my stomach growled loudly. I ignored it, believing that it was only because I had been up all night. But when a sickening feeling swept over me, starting at my stomach and traveling up my throat, I knew that wasn't the case. I tore myself out of his grasp with such strength and speed that a vampire would have been proud of, grabbed my nightgown from where Edward had thrown it earlier **(*even more banging of head. I'm going to get a concussion if I keep this up!!*) **and rushed to the Master bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach – which wasn't much.

I was vaguely aware when someone entered the bathroom but was a bit too occupied at the time to see who it was, though I had an idea. A pair of white hands swept my hair and held it up. When I was finally through, I tried to breathe in deeply through my nose and went to stand up so I could brush my teeth, but I couldn't get up. I gripped the sides of the toilet, but each time my elbows gave out. Getting this sick was never easy on me, and if you add my balance problems into the mix, you can tell why it was so hard. Edward got up from his kneeling position next to me and got my tooth brush. As he was getting it wet, I flushed the toilet and let my cheek rest upon the cool porcelain. He came back momentarily, getting back into his kneeling position, and handing me the tooth brush. I took it gingerly and gave him a grateful smile. He jumped up again and held his hand out, which I took, and pulled me to my feet. I had to lean up against him for support, and he looked down at me with a concerned expression.

"Thank you, Edward," I said, trying to find my balance. He wouldn't let me go though. I peered up at him to see his eyebrows knit together and an even more concerned frown across his face. "Bella, what happened?"

I pried his hands from my waist and went over to the sink to brush my teeth, relieved when I was rid of the acidy taste in my mouth. "Nothing's wrong," I muttered, "I'm sure that I just ate something bad." I waved my hand in his direction dismissively.

He shook his head. "No, Bella. It's something more than that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm getting at."

"I'm not pregnant," I insisted. His lips pressed together to form a thin line. He obviously didn't believe me.

He was going to say something else when the alarm, signaling that it was time to get Junior up for school, went off.

After it played for a while, you could hear Carlie starting to sing along to it.

"Life looks good, good, good!

"Billy's got his beer goggles on!" It was her favorite song ever, though I was still trying to figure out who introduced it to her in the first place –my bets were on either Alice or Jacob—but decided that as long as she didn't know what 'beer goggles' were, I wasn't going to ruin her fun.

"We'll finish this conversation later," I said. I went back to our room and turned off the alarm. I got up onto the bed and just sat there—I stopped thinking. All that processed through my mind was _I can't be pregnant, not now, not now._

I repeated that over and over in my head, and before I knew it, there was a quiet knock on the door. I turned to see Edward looking at me, a devious smile splayed out across his face.

"Junior wants you to take him to school today," he said, and threw me the car keys. I glanced over at the clock to see that thirty minutes had gone by, and it was now time for him to be at school.

I nodded and got up, deciding that I could stop by the store and get a pregnancy test on the way home. I threw on the jeans and tee-shirt from last night and went to the door, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and turning to go.

"Nuh uh, Bella," he said, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around.

He put his hand on the small of my back and gave me a deep kiss. My hands knotted in his hair and tried to pull him closer, which was when he pulled away. He bent his forehead to rest against mine, breathing deeply, and said in a husky voice, "Later."

I nodded, and pulled away. Junior was waiting at the door for me. I ran a hand through his messy brown hair and opened the door, leading him out to the Volvo.

*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:* EPOV *:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*

As soon as Bella was gone, I wasted no time at all, going straight to the phone to call my sister. Bella had been under a lot of stress lately –well, mostly within the last twelve hours—so I was determined to make this our most romantic anniversary yet. She picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, are you guys coming over yet?" I asked.

"_Oh yeah, don't worry; Jake's going to be there soon to pick Carlie up and then we can get to work."_

I was still worried. "What time will you guys be done? Because I need it done by at least—"

"_Don't worry, dear brother! It will all be ready by 7, so all you have to do is find out what you're going to do with her until then."_

"Well, I wanted to take her to dinner, somewhere fancy—"

"_Oh! I know the perfect place! La Bella Italiano, you know, down on Rose Park and Avondale? Ever been there?"_

"No, I—"

"_Then take her there! It's the perfect place, and it has her name in it! I'm making a reservation in your name right now and I'll make sure to have your clothes set out and ready to go so you can just pick them up and be ready to leave. You can get dressed over at my place. Oh, by the way, your trip to Paris is in a month; you're going to be there a week and a half. That'll give you enough time to show her the sights."_

"Thanks."

"_No, Edward, this is all you. Got that? She needs this more than you know, so make tonight good."_

Then she hung up.

I put my cell phone down onto the desk and went to get ready for when Bella got back.

*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:* BPOV *:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*

I dropped him off at the school, and headed towards the supermarket. I grabbed a couple different tests just so I made sure I had a good answer to go on, paid for them, and headed home.

The house was deathly quiet when I got there.

"Edward?" I called. "Carlie? Guys!" I set my things down and started looking throughout the house. I heard whispering coming from mine and Edward's room when he stepped out, and caught sight of me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. He had a duffel bag in one arm, and slung it over his shoulder as he came up to me and took my hand in his. "Come on, we have to go," he said, pulling us towards the front door.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said before opening the door and pulling me back out into the crisp fall air. He tossed the duffel into the trunk and opened my door for me before getting in himself. Always the gentleman.

"Where're the keys?" he asked. I pulled them out of my pocket and he put them into the ignition and we tore out of the driveway so fast it made my head spin.

"Where's Carlie?" I asked.

"At Jakes."

"You're dealing with her when she comes back with ten tons of Star Wars merchandise."

He pulled into Alice's driveway after a while. I turned to look at him, confused, and he just grinned cheekily at me.

"This," I gestured to my sister-in-law's house, "is your surprise?"

He shook his head. "No, but it _is _where we get ready for it."

I rolled my eyes and stayed put. He sighed, and went to get the duffel from the trunk. He opened my door and yanked me out of the car, leading me into the house.

He unlocked the front door and pulled me into the family room. I seated myself down, and he did the same next to me. We just looked at each other for a while. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So, why were you so late getting back?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Went to the store."

"Ah. What did you get?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ooh, ok," he said.

"Yes, so if you'll excuse me…" I stood up and grabbed my plastic bag, and went to the bathroom.

*:~:*

I sat on the side of the bath tub as I waited for the tests to be done. Edward knocked on the door. "Honey?"

"You can come in," I sighed. He opened the door slightly, and glanced over at me. I patted the spot next to me, and he slipped through the door and took my hands in his. I leaned into him and he put an arm around me.

After three minutes went by, I stood up and went over to the tests. Two had plus signs, and the third was pink. They were all positive.

I shook my head as I stepped away from them slowly.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I didn't acknowledge him. He caught me when I nearly fell back into the tub. He wrapped his arms around me and I wept into his chest. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did they come out negative?"

"No!" I wailed. "They're positive!"

"Well, isn't that good?"

"No! Because if I have another baby, that's just one person I have to look after to make sure they don't die!"

"Wait, is this about what happened last night?" I nodded, and went back to my blubbering. He sighed and began peppering tiny kisses along my neck, like he always did to calm me down.

"Bella, I told you! I would never let anyone harm you or our family, in any way!"

I went on to explain to him why it would be a bad idea to bring another child into this messed up world. He wouldn't listen.

"Well, Bella, I think it's a bit too late for that now." And he was right. It wasn't like I was going to get an abortion; that wasn't right. In any sense of the word.

But I sure as hell wasn't going to let this happen again. "We're using protection from not on," I insisted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because this will not happen again."

"Then why don't we do something more permanent?"

"Because I don't know if I want to stop having kids!"

"Then why will we be using protection?"

I groaned. "You are so hard to explain things to!" He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Ugh! If you didn't hear me correctly, I said there is an assassin coming after us and if we have any more kids, were screwed!"

"No, no Bella, there's no assassin coming after us."

"So you agree that I'm going crazy?"

"No, maybe you just heard her wrong."

I groaned again. "My common sense is wasted with you people!"

He chuckled. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time to go get ready for dinner." He held his hand out and helped me up. We went back to the family room, where he went straight for the duffel bag and pulled out my pink cocktail dress.

"What's that for?" I asked suspiciously, pointing to the dress.

He laughed, handing it to me. "Just go put it on."

I growled and took it from him, angry that he was being so cryptic, but went to put it on anyways.

After I was dressed, I decided to tease him a bit for keeping things from me –not to mention take my mind off of my newly-found pregnancy—, and curled my hair and put some make-up on. And, for the first time, I was actually upset that I didn't have Alice's help.

I went back out to the family room, and Edward just stared at me. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing my favorite dress-up shirt of his.

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella," he said, stepping closer to me and holding his hand out for me. I blushed and looked down as I took his hand. He interlocked our arms together and bent over to pick up the matching pink shawl for my dress, draping it over me before asking, "Ready to go, Mrs. Cullen?"

I played along. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Cullen."

He escorted me out to the car, opening my door for me before going over to his side and starting the car. He glanced over at me and smiled, something I just couldn't help but return.

He took me to a restaurant called _La Bella Italiano, _and, I must say, they had the best Italian food I'd ever tasted. The entire time we ate he kept giving me these cryptic little remarks, and I was really starting to get angry at him.

He told me about how he had a trip to Paris planned—one for the entire family. He was going to take us to Disneyland Paris. I'd been to Paris before –only once—but I'd never been to Disneyland Paris. In fact, that had always been my dream since the moment I turned twelve.

We headed back to our house around 7. I asked him why he didn't pick up the kids, and he told me that he had a surprise—that, and they were having too much fun dressing up. He looked over to smirk at me when he said that.

When we got back the entire place was dark. Edward took my shawl from my shoulders and wrapped it around my eyes, then took my hand, pulling me up the stairs.

"Edward, what's this all about?" I asked as he continued to lead me through our pitch-black house.

"You'll see," was his reply. I felt the cold air as he opened a door and led us inside. I knew we were in the bathroom because of the cool tile underneath our feet.

"Edward, what's so special about the bathroom?"

He uncovered my eyes and I sucked in a gasp. The entire room had changed. It was painted a soothing cream color, brown swirls decorated it, and the lights were turned off, the room instead being lit up by the off-white and deep crimson candles that flickered throughout the room, letting of a wonderful aroma. Red rose petals adorned the vanities, sinks, floor, and around the tub.

"Alice helped me," he said quietly. "I know it's not a lot, but I knew how much you wanted to redo the bathroom for a while now, and I noticed how much stress you've been under, and I just wanted to give you a nice, peaceful, laid-back night."

"You forgot romantic," I said, turning back to him and hugging myself closer to him.

He chuckled, and stroked my hair. "Do you want to take your bath now?" he asked.

I nodded, and he laughed. "Alright then," and he turned to leave. I grabbed him arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He gave me a crooked grin. "Apparently nowhere." I dragged him over to the bathtub and seated him down beside it.

I sat on the floor with my arm propped up on the bathtub as I watched him fill it up. Once in a while he'd glance over at me and catch my gaze, which made me blush and look away.

After we were finished with our hour-long bath, he carried me bridal-style back to our bedroom, and I discovered it to look much like the bathroom: candles were lit all around the room and loose petals were strewn all over. Our normal shabby bed set had been replaced with a velvety red one; black and brown and red pillows were everywhere.

He set me on the bed and produced a hairbrush. I went to take it from him but he wouldn't let me, instead sitting down on the bed as well and positioning me between his legs. He brushed my hair slowly, lovingly, taking the time to get each and every knot out. Once in a while he'd find a stubborn one, and once he got it out, he'd ask me if it hurt and if I said yes he'd place a sweet kiss there.

"There," he said at last. "Perfect." He set the hairbrush down on the bed beside him and I went to get up, but he kept me in place. He wrapped his arms around my stomach with care, and placed a sweet, loving kiss right below my ear, and then burying his face in the crook of my neck. I held one hand out to grip the back of his head, holding him where he was, and closed my eyes and sighed with contentment. He was just so romantic, and I loved him for it. He knew exactly how to make me forget about my worries.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he mumbled, a hand traveling down my thigh. I shivered and nodded. Then the cell phone rang.

Edward groaned as he pulled himself away from me and got the phone off his dresser. He sighed and held the phone out to me. The name _Jake _flashed across the screen. I answered it. "Hello?"

You could hear Nessie, his wife, sobbing.

"_Bella?" _She asked through her tears.

"Yeah, Ness, what is it?"

More sobs. _"Bella, I'm at t-the hospital. J-Jake and y-your kids were in an a-a-accident."_

*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*

Dun, Dun, DUN!!!!!! Hehe, poor Bella…

Is it just me, or are these the longest chapters I've ever written for a story? We're up to over 9,000 words already… and it's only the third chapter!

**Bella's cocktail dress is up on profile… right underneath Junior's little Star Wars gadgets ;D**

REVIEW! They're my lifeline—I'm one-hundred percent serious. Can I get ten??


	4. Important

Car.

Accident.

Jacob.

My kids.

No.

No!

"_What?" _ I mumbled dully. This couldn't be happening… _no… _

I heard her begin to sob into the phone. "Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

I dropped the phone; no sound came as it thumped to the bed. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why was she so sorry? _Oh my gosh… someone died, didn't they? No. No… NO!_

I knew that Edward picked up the cell phone, for I felt the bed shift as he bent forward to get it, and his voice –oh, his sweet, sweet voice. His angel voice—say into the phone, "Renesmee, what happened?" It was vague. Like he was far away. Like I was underwater. Like his voice was all in my head, and I was only imagining. Imagining the times when our life was simple. Now it wasn't.

There was a pause. Not long, but long enough for me to wonder if it had all been a figment of my imagination… like I had dreamt it all up…

"Oh my god," he gasped, and I knew it was real. I glanced over at him slowly –as fast as I could given the circumstances—and saw him freeze up as I did, only he didn't drop the cell phone. "We'll be right there." He hung the phone up and slammed it down on the bedside table as fast as he possibly could, shooting up and going over to his dresser, clothes flying everywhere as he looked for something matching. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a green shirt –that pales in comparison to his eyes—and then went over to my dresser, performing the same actions again. He settled for a pair of my favorite jeans and a tank top that really I really shouldn't have worn out in this fall weather, but neither of us really cared at the moment.

He thrust them at me and I put them on robotically. He then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of our room, grabbing the keys off of the table near the door, down the stairs, and out the front door, to the Volvo. He jammed the keys into the ignition and tore out of the driveway faster than I ever imagined possible.

Everything was silent on our way to the hospital. Neither of us said anything, which I was glad for, because I wouldn't have been able to form a coherent thought had he spoken to me. He seemed to understand this. Nothing registered in my mind. I was unhappy. The life I knew before was spiraling out of control –out of _my _control—and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it.

He pulled up to the hospital, slowing down to park. I was out of the car and was running up to the hospital's doors before he had even come to a complete stop, let alone got into the parking space. I raced up to the front and into the doors, just barely coming to a stop before I rammed into the front desk. A small, older woman sat behind the desk, moving the paperwork from out of my way as I crashed into her.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely –even though I just about knocked her out of her seat—looking up at me and readjusting the glasses that were sliding off of the bridge of her nose with a single finger.

"Cullen," I panted. "Edward and Carlie Cullen." She looked back at the computer screen and began clicking her mouse. I very nearly began to tap my foot from her taking so long. I could be with my family for Christ's sake!

"Cullen, Cullen…. Cullen," she mused, continuing her clicking. "Ah! Cullen." Finally! "They were in a car accident with a Jacob, Re—" She did a double-take at Nessie's name. "R-renesm-renesmee?" I nodded. She continued. "And a Paige Swan. They're all sharing a room—room 246."

I didn't even bother with giving her a thank you… I just wanted my kids and brother and sister-in-law and niece. I just needed to make sure they were alright.

I ran to the elevator and punched the 'UP' button, tapping my foot impatiently and my eyes never leaving the little box at the top that told you where the elevator currently was. I gave up—it was taking to freaking long!—and raced to the stairs, running up them faster than I ever did in my life—and I tripped less, which was just as surprising.

Naturally, room 246 was at the complete opposite end of the hallway. Sighing, I took off on a dead run and skidded to a halt in front of it, needing to grab the door frame to help me stop I was going so fast, and stumbled my way in.

All I heard was the beeping of the four heart monitors—Jacob's, Carlie's, Junior's, and Paige's. There was an empty bed on the other side of the room. It was obviously Nessie's, but she was sitting in a chair next to Jacob's seemingly-lifeless form, sobbing her eyes out.

Ness looked up from her place beside my brother. Her bronze-ish hair was matted to her head with dried blood, a bandage located right above her forehead, blood seeping through and soiling it. A large gash was located just below her neck, and traveled the length across her shoulder. And when she looked at me, her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she began to sob.

Edward burst into the room then, and went to comfort her. She hugged tightly to him and sobbed. He patted her back in a soothing way, and nodded towards our kids' beds. I glided swiftly over to their beds, pulling up a chair and sitting between them. I looked at Carlie first. The left side of her face was covered in deep and shallow cuts and scrapes, a mask covered her mouth, and she breathed deeply. Her closed eyes were purple and bruised. I let my hand ghost over the mangled side of her face, and placed a sweet kiss on her nose. I looked at Junior, and pushed a stray lock of hair out of his face and took his cold, bloody hand in mine. All this time I was fighting back sobs.

"Ness, can you tell us what happened?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my sadness. I turned over, wanting to hear what happened as the next person. She nodded, sniffling and brushing away tears. You could see another fresh wave of tears coming.

"We took the kids to Chuck. E. Cheese's for dinner around 5:30. On our way home, Carlie and Junior said they wanted to get you something for you guys." Oh my god. They were in an accident because I had such great kids. I began to feel horrible all over again.

"So we went to Target and got you guys a gift, figuring that it would give you two more alone time, because you haven't been getting enough. We got the gift, and were heading home when it happened." She sniffled again before continuing.

"We were going down Jackrabbit really fast. The road was completely deserted –or so we thought—so we were able to go 75 without getting caught. A semi-truck was going down the road at the same time. It was heading towards us on the wrong side of the road, and it had its lights off. We were going too fast to dodge it so we collided while we were going 80. Luckily everyone had their seatbelts on, huh?" She began to cry again, and Edward continued to soothe her.

A single tear cascaded down my cheek as I realized something. This wasn't a coincidence—none of it was. None at all. My mom came to visit us for a reason. She warned me, and I didn't listen. I found out I was pregnant on the day of my thirteenth anniversary for a reason. Jacob got in an accident on the day he just happened to have my kids –which also happened to be my thirteenth anniversary—for a reason.

This was serious, and there was no more pretending.

My tears came down my face freely now.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Nessie cried. "Edward, I'm fine now; go comfort your wife." His arms were around me in an instant. He took my head in his hands and forced me to look at him. I could tell he had been crying as well.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed out, my lip trembling.

"Shh, shh." He put a finger on my lips. "Bella, it will all be all right, do you hear me?"

"No, it won't!" I cried. "Th—" He silenced me by pressing his lips to mine roughly.

"Everything's going to be all right, and nothing bad will happen." His eyes smoldered at me, hypnotizing me.

I nodded slightly. He tried to smile –but it looked more like a grimace—and let go of me, pulling away just slightly enough for me to regain consciousness.

A nurse came in then, going over to check on my kids first, and then Paige, and lastly Jacob's heart monitors and charts. I looked over at my brother for the first time, and instantly regretted it. He was in the worst condition of all of them—his face was covered in deep, deep gashes. A thick line of blood oozed from his mouth and down his chin. It was almost black—it was obviously dry blood. There was a blackish bruise all around his eye. He was battered and bruised and blood covered nearly every inch if his body.

"Will they be all right?" I asked in a quiet, broken, disheartened voice.

The nurse didn't look at me when she replied in a dull voice, "Yeah, the kids are fine, but the man's in a coma." She said it with no sorrow whatsoever.

The news hit me like a wrecking ball, a ton of bricks.

My brother, the one person who knew the real me ever since we were kids, the one who stuck with me through thick and thin, was in a coma.

A coma.

If you were in a coma, you could die. If you were in a coma long enough, they could pull the plug on your lifeline. If you're in a coma, there's no telling what could happen to you. You could never wake up.

No. No. No…

I vaguely heard Edward murmur, "How long until the children can go home?"

"I'll give it three days tops, and they'll be out."

Three days. Three days… that's not too long… and I'd come visit them every day. I'd visit _all _of them…

"Thank you," said Edward. The nurse nodded, and ducked out of the room.

"Coma…" I moaned. "NO!"

Edward wrapped his arms around me once again and I continued to lose it.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE! HE HAS TO WAKE UP!"

"Bella! Calm down! He'll be fine! Stop being so negative!" And he was right—not even his wife was freaking out as much.

"D-did you already know?" I asked her. She nodded. That's why—she had already had her meltdown. I instantly felt bad and selfish. She didn't have her husband to help her, and I did. I'd share, I decided. I untangled myself from Edward and stood up. I tugged on his arm and he got up as well, and together we went over to Ness and gave each other a group hug. Normally I would only condone this childish behavior with my kids, but Nessie needed it more than anything.

"Thanks, guys," she said once we pulled away. "You guys are the best in-laws a girl could have." She smiled weakly, and I returned it as well as I could.

We'd get through this, I decided. We would.

Someone groaned from across the way. We all turned our heads toward the sound to see Carlie rustling in her bed. I smiled—she was coming through!

"Mommy?" she mumbled. I tore myself away from them and went over to her, letting my hand ghost over her face as before.

"Yes baby, Mommy's right here, right here," I cooed. She smiled.

"Mommy." And then snuggled back into sleep. "I love you, Mommy and Daddy."

My bottom lip trembled as I smiled slightly, unintentionally. "I love you too, baby girl."

Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me to him.

"She'll be all right, hon," he whispered, and I knew he was right; she'd be fine. I nodded and buried my face into his chest.

"What's with the rubbing?" Ness asked, motioning to Edward's hand, which rested at my tummy. I glanced down at it, realizing that he was caressing it in slow circles.

I frowned. "I'm pregnant," I said indifferently.

"Oh, my god…" she whispered. "Well, just the perfect time to get crushed by a semi-truck, isn't it?" She put her head in her hands.

I put Edward's hands at his sides and went over to her.

"You didn't get crushed by it," I soothed, "that truck of yours couldn't be taken out by a tank."

She smiled weakly. "You're right; it could have been a lot worse if we had been in a sports car or something."

"Exactly."

"So, how long have you known?" she asked.

I scowled, angry that the subject turned back to the baby.

"This morning."

"Wow."

"Yeah. But enough of that."

"I'm uh, I'm just going to go get something from the cafeteria," Edward mumbled. Whenever someone started talking about babies, he was out of there.

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye," Ness and I said at the same time. We smiled weakly at each other.

"Congratulations," she mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." I waved my hand dismissively.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "Normally when you're pregnant, you and Edward can't shut up about it."

"Well, a lot has been happening…" I said.

"Other than this," I added quietly.

"Like what?"

"Well…" I shook my head. "Never mind, you don't need to worry about it as well."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, I—"

"Bella," she said, cutting me off. "It sounds important, so it must be important. Tell me, please."

"No."

"Pl—"

"I'm sorry, girls, but visiting time has ended. Miss Cullen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I nodded, and stood up. I smiled as nicely as I could to the nurse who had just saved me, and looked back at Ness. "Bye," I said, and ducked out of the room.

***

Review, PLEASE!!!!!


	5. White Horse

I would've updated sooner, but the stupid website kept not letting me log on! Ugh.

I decided that we needed Edward's point of view on what happened, why he isn't all sad like Bella is. Hopefully this chapter does him justice ;P

It starts out with when he left to go to the cafeteria at the hospital, to ease any confusion :D

*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*EPOV*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*

"What can I get ya?"

I glanced down at the window that showed all of the choices. But, the truth was I wasn't really hungry—and not because I had just eaten a romantic dinner with the love of my life either. Who really _can _eat when their seven-year-old son and three-year-old daughter were just about killed in a car accident, featuring a beat-up old Chevy truck and a 40000-pound semi-truck colliding at 80 MPH? Nobody I knew. It was nearly impossible to survive that, and yet my family had. What were the odds?

"Um, a water," I pointed to the bottle on the left side. He nodded and pulled it out. I paid the outrageous price and found a seat on the other side of the cafeteria.

I didn't drink it; just opened it and twisted the lid between my fingers, all the while wondering why Bella and the kids couldn't have been born in my time, the time when there _were _no semi-trucks so squash innocent children.

_Sure, no semi-trucks, but what about people like James? You're acting like you'd rather they be murdered in cold blood than crash into a truck and live. Like you'd rather look into their eyes for the next century or so and realize that you hadn't protected them like you had promised Bella that you would. _

_You had promised Bella a lot of things. _

Bella.

I sighed at the thought of my angelic wife, and looked up from the bottle cap. I looked over to the doorway, and saw her scanning the cafeteria's inhabitances, looking for myself. She looked so depressed… and she had reason to. We both did. I just felt that it was my job to remain strong for her.

I called her name, and when I got her attention, curled my finger towards myself twice, motioning her over to me. She smiled weakly and trudged over, taking a seat in the chair across from me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I replied.

She sighed and held her out on top of the table towards me, which I took. I played with her hands, grateful to have something other than the water bottle. I took one of her hands and laid it flat on the table, stroking it gently. Finally I glanced up at her to find that she was looking at me funny, like she was going to say something but was trying with all her might to say it with her eyes first.

"They're kicking us out, aren't they?" She nodded. I sighed and stood up. "All right. We'll visit tomorrow." I stood in front of her and held my hand out for her to take. She did and I helped her to her feet before crushing her against my chest and stroking her soft, mahogany hair as she rested her head on my chest. She held onto me for dear life, and I did the same to her, before pulling away and leading her out to the car.

I opened her door for her and she got in without a word, putting her seatbelt on robotically. I pretended that the lack of conversation didn't hurt as I got in as well and started up the car, grateful when the warm air as circulating through.

The drive home was even quieter than the drive over, and once again I pretended that not being able to hear her speak didn't hurt. I'd glance over at her occasionally to find her staring out of her window blankly in the faint trace of her reflection in the glass. It was painful not to hear Junior and Carlie playing in the backseat. Now, everything was quiet, and I'd be stupid not to say that I didn't miss it.

I turned the radio on to her favorite station in the hoped of cheering her up, but when her favorite song came on I heard her stifle a sob and turn it off. "Big Yellow taxi" by Counting Crows. I understood why she turned it off, though. We already knew that you didn't know what you had until it was gone. We knew it a little too well.

I pulled into the driveway and took out the keys. Neither of us made any move to get out. I sighed, and rested my bead on the seat.

"You're going to get sick if we stay out here, you know," I pointed out.

"You will, too." She still didn't look at me, but continued to stare sorrowfully out her window at nothing.

"True," I agreed, leaning over the seat and reaching for her. "But I'd rather get sick than let you."

"Why, because of the baby?" she asked icily. That stung; she was treating the situation of the baby like it was a mistake. But it wasn't.

"Partly." I finally got to her and grabbed her by the waist, dragging her over the seat and into my lap. She struggled against me for a moment, so I grabbed her wrists and pinned them down at her sides. She stopped instantly.

"There's nothing wrong with you being pregnant," I said into her ear, before kissing it. She shivered slightly.

"If the pregnancy had happened at any other time but _now, _Edward, I would've agreed with you. But it happened now! All that's happening now, all this stress, it's going to kill the baby. When the baby dies—"

"_If_," I corrected, stopping her. "_If _the baby dies. Which it won't."

"No, Edward, I said what I mean. _When _the baby dies, only I'll be to blame." She sniffed, and I'd officially had enough.

I tilted her head up to look at me with one finger. "No, Bella, just—no, alright? Listen to me, the kids will get out of the hospital, Jake will wake up from his coma, you'll have the baby with no problems at all, and then we'll all live happily ever after, riding off into the sunset." After a pause, I added, "And I'll even buy a white horse and take lessons on how to ride it, if it helps." I flashed her favorite crooked smile down at her.

She laughed, but it was strained. "No, Edward, I think I'd much rather drive away in our silver Volvo," she joked as lightly as she could. She reached back and touched the tip of my nose with her index finger. I grabbed it before she could take it away and kissed it.

Then I put it to my chin and pretended to contemplate. "Hmmm…" I mused, which made her giggle and yank her hand away. I was glad I was making her happy, given the circumstances. "Well, it _would _save us money and all, but…" I smiled down at her, and she craned her neck, trying to kiss me. I met her halfway, and finished what I was saying against her lips. "But I think you'd like the white horse best." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer, and let us sit there.

"Won't I get sick?" she asked, bringing up our previous conversation again.

"Not while I have you in my arms," I mumbled. But Mother Nature had other ideas as lightning crashed in the distance while thunder rolled about. A storm was coming. And I wouldn't get my Bella in the middle of it. I slid her off my lap and got out of the car, but turning around to gather her back in my arms again, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly as I shut the door with my foot and ran up the steps to the house.

As soon as I was underneath the awning I placed her back on her feet and opened the door for her. "Ladies first, Mademoiselle."

She smiled timidly and stepped through the door. I followed after, and locked it behind us.

The was already up the steps by the time I had the door locked, so I trudged up the stairs alone, slipping through the door and closing it behind me. She took off her jeans and put on a pair of pajama bottoms, not even bothering with anything matching, and climbed into bed. I did the same. I turned off the lights and copied her, slipping in next to her. She was shaking, so I threw my arms around her and pulled her close, hoping to warm her up.

She instantly calmed, but not enough for me to willingly let go.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

She didn't answer after that. I pretended to forget it, and worked on trying to sleep.

---

Not the longest chapter, but I felt that Edward needed his chance to shine, and what's about to happen deserved its own chapter! (Hint, hint!)

Fave line or quote? I'd love to hear what my fans are enjoying in this here story!

Please review, it'd make my day!


	6. Trevor

I hope the chapter's not too depressing… that Celine Dion song from Titanic seemed to be playing a constant loop on my ipod, though I swear it was on random shuffle… "I won't let go, Jack…" That movie is so sad! Oh, sorry, I just can't seem to shut up, can I? Alright, here's the chapter:

--

The Unnatural: Chapter 6

Trevor

--

_I was running through the trees again. As fast as I could. This time, though, I knew what I was doing, for there were bloody footprints leading west, the contrast between them and the brown and green forest floor eerie. _

_The sun was setting in the distance, and the occasional lightning bolt or wave of thunder could be seen and felt, rain clouds coming closer and closer together._

_I pushed a branch out of my way and continued running, the white house I'd come to know so well becoming clearer and clearer the closer I got._

_Once the house came into full view lightning struck from behind it, making it seem to glow scarily for a split second. I wasted no time, bursting the doors to the old, decaying mansion open before entering, the doors seeming to close on their own once I was inside. _

_I stifled a sob as I laid eyes on the gruesome sight I'd come to know so well. _

_Carlie and Junior lay on the floor, their lifeless bodies slowly draining themselves of blood. The puddles of blood were so large that they actually touched, forming one massive circle of red beneath them. I even noticed that there were cuts all up their arms, and seven stab marks in Junior's chest, three in Carlie's... _The sick bastard, _I thought, wanting to know more than ever who had done this to my kids. That brought something back to the center of my mind: there was one thing missing from my previous dreams..._

_Edward wasn't there with them. _

_That and the bloody footprints led UPSTAIRS, instead of to the side. _

_What happened next chilled me to my very core._

_The music that I knew so well, the music from the gazebo... Rosalie's music box... filled the air. It drifted down from the bloody steps. I knew that whatever I would find would be ten times worse than what lay before me now, but I followed the music up the staircase anyways. _

_I turned down the long hallway. Red handprints adorned the walls, blood splattered everywhere, like red paint from a paintbrush on canvas. _

_The music got louder and louder, until finally, when I stepped in front of a bedroom door. It was quickly replaced by a wailing, like a baby crying. I opened the door slowly, oh how painfully slowly, until finally, when it was opened all the way, I stepped through the door._

_The room was rectangular. A baby crib sat on the west side of the room, a window on one side of it, a small wooden rocking chair on a blue circular rug on the other side. Edward sat on the floor, next to the closet, with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees for support. _

_"Edward!" I called; it was so good to see him again- not dead. But he didn't look up at me when I called his name. "Edward?"_

_"Bella..." He sounded so weak... _

_Lightning struck again and the wind howled, making the curtains on the window fly up and all over. It struck one final time before the electricity gave out, plunging us into utter darkness. Once in a while lightning would strike, lighting up the whole room and sometimes the wind would blow through the room, making the trees brush up against the side of the house and make "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHH" noises._

_I took off in a dead run for him, but fell on something slippery on the floor and collided with the wall next to him. _

_"Oh, Bella..." he moaned weakly, "You... have to get... out of here..."_

_I sat up and leaned over him, cupping his cheek. He groaned in pain causing me to quickly recoil my arm."No, Edward, I won't; I want to stay with you," I sobbed. _

_"No, you don't... go..."_

_I lifted a hand to run my hands through his hair-- but cringed away when my hand came in contact with something wet and sticky. Lightning struck and lit up the room for half a second, but it was long enough for me to see that the wetness was red, thick and sticky... and I automatically knew that it was Edward's blood. _

_"Edward," I gasped. "W-who did this to you? To the kids?"_

_"I wish I knew... but get the baby before _he _does..."_

_"Baby? Who do you mean?" I suddenly remembered the wailing. I stood up from my position near Edward and turned towards the baby crib. Hesitantly, I walked towards it and peered inside. _

_The small body that lay inside was beautiful. It was a boy, with Edward's bronze hair and green eyes that seemed to glow brightly even in this dark room. He was so adorable in his blue footsy pajamas. As soon as he saw me he stopped crying, and gazed up at me. _

_He was perfect in every way._

_My hands automatically flew to my stomach-- there was no bump, and I instantly knew that he was Edward's and mine. I dipped my hands into the crib and picked him up. He cooed and cuddled up close to me. I held him to me. The name _Trevor _went through my mind. I looked down at him. _Yes, _I decided, _he definitely looks like a Trevor.

_"Bella, watch out!" Edward..._

_I gasped and spun around, only to come face-to-face with the killer. He wore a black cape, a black fedora, and a mask that covered his entire face. He glared at me with his glowing red eyes as he lifted one black-gloved hand toward us. The dagger he held was covered in blood. He struck at us and I quickly spun back around to block the baby. The dagger dug into my back. I gasped, searching for air that seemed to evade me as he twisted the knife in deeper. I gripped my baby tighter as I fell to the ground. The killer chuckled as he ripped the baby from my grasp. I reached for him, but to no avail. The black spots in my visage overtook me and I was plunged into an even blacker darkness..._

_--_

"Bella! Bella, love, wake up!" Edward said as he shook me slightly.

I opened my eyes slightly only to be greeted with blurriness. _Great, I had been crying. Why on Earth would I have been- _I remembered my dream whimpering slightly as it all flooded back to me.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried and launched myself at him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and rubbed my back as I cried.

"It's alright, love, it's alright. I love you, it's alright."

"Promise me something, Edward," I whispered into his shirt.

"Anything, love, Anything you want, and I'll give it to you; you know that."

"Promise that we'll never even go near Cullen Manor again; promise me that, especially after Trevor is born, that we won't even go to Forks, okay?"

"Whoa, whoa, wow. Just, hold on a second. Trevor?"

I grimaced- had I said Trevor? I guess I had... "Never mind that, after the _baby _is born that we won't even go near Forks again. Better?"

He chuckled. "Sure, Bella. It's better. And yes, I promise you, on my li—"

I cut him off. "No. No, don't you dare promise anything on your life! Ever!"

"Why?"

"Because! You say that now, but if we _do_ ever go back there, that means you'd _die_!" It was too much like my dream. If he promised me anything on his life, that meant that he'd die before ever doing it. So, if we ever did go back, he'd die. It made sense, if you thought about it.

"Why are we talking about death, love? And what gives you that idea?"

"My dream…"

"Bella, look at me." Slowly, I brought my gaze up to his, my chocolate orbs meeting his emerald ones. "Bella, what was your dream about, exactly?"

And so I told him. About it all, though I nearly cried when I told him about what happened to the kids and him in my dream.

"He looked just like me?" he asked when I was finished. He was obviously speaking of the baby.

I nodded. "In every way."

A big, goofy smile stretched across his face. "We should go to the hospital tomorrow, and find out how far along you are."

"Okay." I looked over his shoulder –he was still holding me—to glance at his clock. Four thirty. The hospital began letting people visit patients at five, so we had thirty minutes. "How about we start getting ready now?" I asked.

It was his turn to look at the clock. "Sure," he said, getting out of the bed. I felt empty then, not having his arms around me to protect me, to comfort me. It made me feel… odd.

I sighed, and hopped out of the bed as well.

--

Breakfast was a quiet affair; the only sounds being made were our chewing. We went back upstairs and took a shower, before getting dressed. The first time we spoke to each other out of bed was when we were in the car, on our way to the hospital. And even then it was a short conversation—but I guess I didn't really put a lot into it either.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at him, and he gave me a crooked grin.

"You've been really quiet; what's on your mind?"

I looked away. "Nothing." I probably said it harsher than I needed to.

In the side view mirror I saw him nod and turn away to look back out of the windshield. I instantly felt horrible—I was just pushing everyone out recently, wasn't I?

"Edward, I—"

He stopped me. "Its fine, Bella. Just forget it."

That didn't help.

I sighed, and we didn't talk the rest of the way to the hospital.

Edward had some sort of connections with the hospital somehow, so he was able to get us in really quick. We took the scan, and waited a while before the doctor came in with the results.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, the baby is pretty healthy, and is growing quickly," he said, grinning widely as he came in the room.

"How long?" I asked him.

He looked back down at the clipboard. "Uhh… around two months. You should start to show somewhat better in about a week, two tops."

Edward smiled down at me, and I tried to smile in return, but it was forced. I was happy—of course I was. It just had to happen _now… _And my most recent nightmare wasn't helping at all, either.

I sighed. "Thank you, Doctor," I said.

"Come back in a few weeks and we'll be able to tell you the gender," he said.

I nodded, and Edward helped me down from the bed.

--

It didn't take long for us to get to their room. Edward opened the door for me, and as soon as we were in, he wrapped his arms around me. Carlie was in her bed, the blankets wrapped around her while Junior sat opposite of her. They were playing with some toys that the nurse had been gracious enough to bring in. Ness sat in a chair next to Paige, and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face.

"Hey, guys," I greeted quietly. Carlie's head instantly shot up, and her brother soon followed.

"Mommy!" she squealed. I smiled, and went over to give her and Junior hugs. Edward did the same, before gathering me up in his embrace again.

"Mommy, are ghosts real?"

I froze up, and felt Edward freeze around me as well. We had never told them exactly how I met Edward… they just knew that it was different from how Uncle Jake met Aunt Nessie. Way different.

"W-why, baby?" I asked.

"A'cause, Momma, there was nobody in the big truck that hit us."

My jaw dropped. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, Momma. No one was driving."

"She's right, Mom. No one was in it," Junior cut in.

"You know what? Now that they mention it, they never did find a body in the truck. It was completely empty when they went to help the person," Ness recalled.

No. Way.

--

A/N: Not as long as previous chapters, but still kinda long. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on a couple new stories that I hope to post soon. If you're interested, I'll send you a short summary of one of them, because I really need some opinions on it before I do and make a complete and utter fool of myself!

Oh, yeah, sorry the chapter took forever. I went to NEW MOON (just about died at the end. Can you say "Cliff-hanger"? Come on, say it with me.) And, and and anaandd…. I SAW PHANTOM OF THE OPERA ON BROADWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!! I loved every minute of it, and I recommend it for EVERYONE! Seriously! It looked like they were actually on the water, and when he disappeared at the end??? HOLY CRAP! I loved it! Hehe, sorry about that, lol! But yes, if you ever get the chance, go see Phantom!

REVIEW! Please?


	7. Sorries and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer****: Ok, I'm just going to say it once. **_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**_** Though, I must admit, ever since I learned that both SM and Rob read fanfiction, I've been quite scared, posting this. **

A/: … you're actually still here? It's been, what… jeeze! Just about a month, hasn't it? I'm horrid, I know. I've been pretty neglectful to this story for a while. Life's been busy *she types as she tosses another Cheez-it in her mouth. Yeah, really busy, huh?* And I'm sorry. But I'm back on track, with my life and my writing. Don't ask. Just… don't. Trust me, if you do not enjoy cliché soap operas, just don't ask, and read the chapter instead.

_=*=_

The Unnatural

Chapter 7

_=*=_

It was too much. Carlie had just told me the one most vital piece of information I could have ever received, and it ended up being too much, resulting in Edward's and my visit having to be cut short, as he had to take me home, I was that shaken up. I felt horrible for displaying such behavior in front of my kids –what kind of an example did that set?—but I couldn't take it. Edward kept insisting that it was only hormones, but you didn't need an IQ higher than 50 to know that that wasn't true.

I was just weak.

I don't know what I ever did right to deserve Edward. He took me home without so much as an explanation from me for my actions, held me as I cried over everything –our life falling apart, mostly—and reassured me at every chance he got. I knew he was just as upset as I was and was falling apart on the inside, but not once did he show me any signs of weakness. He was amazing, as usual.

"I promise, Bella, I will not let anyone hurt you, me, or the kids," he vowed that night as he held me in bed, trying to get me to sleep. I needed rest… at least, that's what he had told me. I felt that I needed to stay up and think things through more thoroughly—something I had yet to do, even though it could have been the biggest step I had taken to solving this mystery once and for all.

I scoffed. "How do you plan on doing that? For all you know, there could be some deranged psycho murderer down stairs right now, waiting for you to go down tomorrow morning and start breakfast so that he can stab you to death when you're not paying attention." I really had no reason to be acting as pessimistic as I was. We could always blame the hormones, like before, though. But even I knew that wasn't the way to go about things. And yet I still looked at the glass as half-empty. I was conflicted.

He tightened his grip on me and chuckled darkly. He lowered his mouth so that it was at my ear and whispered, "You always seem to forget that you're married to a mind-reader. And besides, I have no intentions on dying anytime soon. I've died once, and I don't plan on it happening again for a _very _long time. Especially not by murder—not again." That last part didn't exactly help.

I sighed deeply, emotionally, and flipped over so that I was facing him, his arms still encircled me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my face up to his so that our faces were extremely close to one another, our noses touching.

"I love you," I stated, my voice full of emotion. One emotion, really: love. Those three words would never be enough. "You know that, don't you?"

"Bella, comparing the love you have for me to mine for you, is like comparing one baby tree to the entire forest."

I smirked, and rubbed my nose against his. My mom had always called those 'Eskimo Kisses'. "I'm sure I could say the same. But wait, I can do better. Ready? Okay, comparing your love for me and vice versa, is just about the same as comparing one blade of grass to the entire 100-Acre Wood."

He laughed. "I think Carlie has been having you watch a little too much Winnie the Pooh lately, love," he joked.

Bringing Carlie into this instantly killed the mood, and he seemed to realize this. His once-playful expression soon turned into an understanding frown.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I completely forgot for a moment, I-"

I cut him off. "It's alright. I get it, you didn't mean to. Let's just forget about it and go to sleep." I didn't mean to sound snippy, but I most likely did, and the way I pushed his arms away and flipped over to my previous position probably didn't help either. I was selfish, only caring about myself. This was killing him just as much as it was me, but I only seemed to care if he was comforting me, and when he slipped up, I got angry. What a bitch I was.

I mentally cringed—I never used that language, and yet I knew it was one-hundred percent true.

I heard him suck in a shaky breath, and the unshed tears in my eyes were there the next second. He was amazing to me in every sense of the word, and I took it all for granted. I didn't deserve his love, and he showered me with it anyways.

I guiltily turned back around, only to find him facing the opposite direction as me. He didn't want me to see him upset.

I rested one hand on his shoulder and scooted over closer to him. "Edward, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," I apologized in his ear. He shook his head, but still didn't turn to face me.

"No it wasn't," was his strained reply. "You're their mother, you deserve to act this way towards them—especially now."

"But you're their father, Edward! You matter just as much as I do." Did he really think that just because I was their mom that it gave me more reason to be upset? Because it didn't. Not really.

"No, I don't. You could have taken good care of them without me." Surely he was joking. There was no possible way that I would have been able to raise those two kids on my own. He did most of the work after they were born anyways. He always seemed to be doing the most work out of the two of us.

I placed my hand on his jaw and forced him to look at me. He didn't put up a fight—yet another sign that this was traumatizing him just as much as I.

"No, don't say that. I'm sick and tired of it, Edward! I want you to break down in front of me, cry your eyes out, and yell and scream that life is unfair. Do _something _that I'm doing! But you don't; you do the complete opposite. Do something besides this. Please," I begged. The tears were now rolling down my face. Despite my blurry visage, though, I saw how his eyes filled to the brim with wetness, and I smiled weakly. He was showing me that he really was being affected by this. I wove my fingers through his hair and yanked him closer to me, pressing his lips to mine. Our lips moved with one another relentlessly. Soon after I could taste the saltiness of tears, but whether they were his or mine, I didn't know. I also didn't care.

Eventually we pulled away from one another, gasping for breath.

He lent his forehead against mine gently, still breathing heavily.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what, love?" His voice broke.

"For being manly enough to cry in front of your wife."

He chuckled, and pulled me in closer. "I love you," he mumbled.

I smiled, and with those three words ringing through my mind, I fell into a deep and restful sleep—the only night of this I would have for a while.

---

I woke up the next morning cold, alone, and Edward-less.

Still half-asleep, I patted his side of the bed, searching for him. He was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, Edward won't be attending school for a couple days… yes… mm-hmm… yes, thank you for your understanding… you too… bye." I heard his voice across the room, followed by a click, indicating that he had hung up the phone.

Then I heard him sigh, and some ruffling. He had gotten up and was heading over to me. My eyes snapped shut just in time, for I felt him kneel at the bedside and his hand ghosted over the side of my face. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to shiver—that spark that I felt every time he touched me hadn't ceased since our time at Cullen Manor.

He was starting to pull away, and I couldn't have that. I grabbed his arm and kept it where it was. He chuckled, and made no move to leave, for which I was glad.

"So you _are _awake, huh?" he asked playfully.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm." He laughed again.

"You act like you haven't seen me in days!"

"Well, I don't know how long you've been gone. Get back in this bed; I'm not done with you yet."

He chuckled under his breath and stood up. Reluctantly, I let go of his arm long enough for him to climb back in beside me before I latched onto him again.

"So I called the hospital today," he began conversationally. He had been talking long before that sentence, I had just not heard him, considering that I was a little preoccupied getting comfortable to listen before, though.

I stopped my nuzzling of his neck and my head snapped up the second he said 'hospital'.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. He smiled at me, amusement flashing in his green eyes. He gave me a warm, yet sad, smile, and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad; quite the opposite actually."

I huffed. "Well, out with it!" I exclaimed impatiently.

He let out a small breath and the smile from before was back. He wound an arm around my waist and allowed it to rest against the small of my back before crushing me to him. He rested his chin on the top of my head and, with his free hand, began to stroke my hair affectionately.

"Well, I originally only called to see when I'd be called in again, but they told me that Carlie and Junior would be able to come home today,"

---

A/N: Short. Yeah. I kow. But I felt that I owed you all un update. It's been almost a month, you know. Have you noticed that the past six chapters have only gone through two days' worth of the story? Friday and Saturday. Man, this story is happening pretty darn fast! You see, that's what happens when the story writes itself.


	8. AN

Ok, so guess what! I'm pathetic. I know. It's been who knows how long since I updated and all I give you is a stupid author's note. I'm sorry. Well, on the bright side, I was reading Cullen Manor again and I think I have an idea for the next few chapters, so I'm not going into this blindly like I have been, but that doesn't mean I'll be writing it any time soon. Sorry. I'll try to get better, but my life has been hell recently, so don't expect anything.


	9. AN2

Ugh, I'm a terrible person. I've rejected my stories for so long... and I'm soooooo sorry, guys. i feel horrible, 'cause you were all sooooo great to me and helped me so much... But I am only a young teenage girl, and I lose interest very very quickly and I hate to say it but I've kinda lost interest in fanfiction. I hate doing this to you guys, but when a writer can't write anymore... there's nothing left to save. Life's been so hard, what with my poor poor mother being ill with kidney failure and my stupid boyfriend and friends' drama.

The other night, I was looking through my old stories and I was reading the reviews my stories were given, and, looking back on it, I can't believe how much support you guys gave me, and then it got even better when I found out that my stories were part of some of the communities that had some of the best stories I had ever read and it made me so happy that my readers ranked me with them.

I may or may not post new chapters every once in a while, but I haven't given up writing completely. I absolutely adore writing stories with my own characters, and I'm going to be converting some of my stories -like You Found Me, which has already been converted- with my own characters and I'm thinking about posting them over on FictionPress, so watch out for me over there! I'm under the same name.

But besides that... thank you all so very much for the support and love you've all given me all this time, and I'm sooooo sorry to leave like this.

Please forgive me, guys.

Ev'rybody'sGotALaughin'Place

P.S. if you read this once, you don't have to read it on any other story of mine; they all say the same thing.


End file.
